bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HQDominator/Ways to get to the ATK Cap in Brave Frontier Global
This article is under construction for various reasons. Estimated release date: Within a Month 'Introduction' I have recently been curious as to what the maximum stats are that a unit can have, and in this blog I will show what the highest obtainable Attack is in the game. I will be testing 2 different units in this section, Herculean Ultor and Deathless Hadaron because they both have unique buffs that can raise their ATK stats to an extreme amount. FOREWARNING: I don't have all of the units that I will be talking about, so I can't actually test this. However, it will be possible for me to test once I get the units mentioned here. Presently, I will go through these blogs of mine and put pictures up. To explain the math, their ATKwill always be multiplied by 1.00+ another number because 1.00=100% of ATK. Every .01= a 1% boost to ATK Shared Buffs Ultor's max ATK as Breaker with imps is 3703 '''and Hadaron's max ATK as Breaker with imps is '''3393. These are the base stats from which the rest of the test will be calculated. So, to start with, I will add the spheres to the units. For both units, Axe of Hadaron and Heresy, Fallacy, or Impiety Orb will be equipped During the test, the units will be assumed to be at 1% HP in order to maximize on the ATK boost, so they will receive a 312.2% ATK boost at 1 HP. Ultor has a 3703*4.122='15,264 '''ATK at 1 HP; Hadaron has a 3393*4.122='13,986''' ATK at 1 HP. Next, I will add the Leader Skills. Deathless Hadaron gives a 50% base ATK boost and boosts ATk by 4% for every 1% of HP lost. With double Hadaron leads, this comes to a 1052% boost to ATK at 1 HP. So, if these units are at 1% HP and have the aforementioned spheres equipped, their ATk becomes (for Ultor) 3703*13.642='50,516' and (for Hadaron) 3393*13.642='46,287.' This is where my test will branch in two different directions because of the buffs required here. Since there several BB/SBB/UBBs that boost ATK in the game, I doubtless didn't get the right ones, so please correct me if I'm wrong! 'Ultor Test 1' Ultor's UBB boosts all of his own parameters by 300% for 3 turns and his SBB boosts ATK by 200% for 1 turn. If Ultor uses his UBB, and uses his own SBB before his UBB buffs wear off, he will receive a 500% boost to ATK. This makes the calculation 3703*18.642='69,031.' Brute Ore boosts ATK by 50% and Blaze Stone boosts fire units' ATK by 50%. 3703*19.642='72,734'. If Gazia uses his BB, he boosts DEF by 60% of ATK. Ultor's DEF would be (with Leader Skills, spheres, Taunt, and items) 2417*10.632=25,698. If Owen uses his SBB, he boosts all of his allies' ATK by 70% of their DEF. 25698*0.7=17989+72734='90,723 '''ATK. Converting 60% of this into DEF becomes 54434+25698=80132 DEF. 70% of this plus ATK becomes 56092+72734='128,826 ATK (for 1 turn). This is the highest ATK that any unit in the game can achieve through pure ATK boosting buffs. '''Hadaron Test 1 Hadaron's SBB boosts his own ATK by 400% for 2 turns; and this buff can be boosted by other units' buffs. Zenia's UBB boosts ATK by 250% and Ultor's SBB boosts ATK by 200%. When these are all added together, the calculation becomes 3393*22.142='75,128'. Brute Ore boosts ATK by 50% and Shade Stone boosts dark units' ATK by 50%. 3393*23.142='78,521'. If Gazia uses his BB, he boosts DEF by 60% of ATK. Hadaron's SBB boosts DEF by 120% Hadaron's DEF would be 2452*5.332='13,074'. If Owen uses his SBB, he boosts all of his allies' ATK by 70% of their DEF. 13074*0.7=9152+78521=87673 ATK. 87673*0.6=52604+13074=65678 DEF. 65678*0.7=45975+78521='124,496' ATK. This is the highest ATK that Hadaron can achieve through pure ATK boosts. It can get MUCH higher though through other tests. 'Ultor Test 2' For this test, I will test Ultor's max Attack by boosting his DEF as much as possible and converting it to ATK. A Guardian Ultor has a DEF of 2933 and an ATK of 3465. The spheres equipped will be Guardian Cloak and Penta-Locus. Zeldeus's SBB boosts DEF by 140% and his UBB by 140% and Gazia boosts DEF by 60% of ATK. Zeldeus converts 100% of DEF to ATK and Owen converts 70% of DEF to ATK. His DEF with buffs (including Taunt and items) is 2933*12.19=35753 DEF. 35753*1.7=60789+57242=118,031 ATK. This includes Ultor's UBB, SBB, and items, all of which could be stacked with the help of a Hero Stone. 118031*0.6=70819+35753=106,572 DEF. 106,572*1.7=181172+57242='238,414 ATK'. This is the second highest ATK that can be obtained in the game to my knowledge. Hadaron Test 2 For this test, I will test Hadaron's max Attack by boosting his DEF as much as possible and converting it to ATK. A Guardian Hadaron has a DEF of 2928 and ATK of 3155. The equipped spheres are Guardian Cloak and Penta-Locus. Zeldeus's SBB boosts DEF by 140% and his UBB by 140% and Toutetsu boosts ATK by 140% with SBB and 250% with UBB. Zeldeus converts 100% of DEF to ATK and Owen converts 70% of DEF to ATK, and Gazia converts 60% of ATK to DEF. His DEF with buffs (including items) is 2928*9.69=28372 DEF. 28372*1.7=48232+58115=106,347 ATK. This includes multiple UBBs, which could be stacked with the help of a Hero Stone. 106347*0.6=63808+28372=92,180 DEF. 92180*1.7=156706+58115='214,821 ATK'. Conclusion So, in conclusion, with the buffs that are currently available, units can achieve Attack stats of 5 and even 6 digits. This leads me to think that I messed up somehow, but I double checked every calculation that I did. If it is wrong and you do see it, please tell me! As of right now, units' stats can be checked in mid-battle, but the stats cap out at 99,999, so all I can verify with these tests is that I am close to what my tests say. If you though these ATKs are high, Metal Mimic can attain an ATK of ''372,429!!! ''If you want to see how this is done, check out my blog about what the highest DEF in the game is. Like this? Hate this? Feel free to tell me! I won't make another blog post for a bit, but my next one will detail the top ten highest normal hit counts in order, so look forward to that! Until next time. Category:Blog posts